The Sweet Escape
by EdWaRdLoVeR88
Summary: Takes place after New Moon, Bella moves in, trying to convince Edward to change her...lots of teasing...haha...R&R PLZ!
1. Leaving

1 LEAVING

While walking back from the forest with Edward by my side, I didn't worry so much about the lecture I was going to hear from Charlie. I knew it wouldn't be horrible as long as my angel was with me.

We approached the house a furious Charlie was standing in the front door frame. I looked up at Edward, he just nodded. Him knowing that Charlie wasn't going to do anything but lecture me. I went inside while Edward went up to my room to wait for me.

As I approached Charlie he started screaming, "Bella how could you! After you promised me! This is the last straw…"

Before he could finish I calmly said, "Char-Dad, I'm really sorry about the motorcycles, I just felt like I needed to be free for once in my life, that's the only thing that allowed me to feel like no one was controlling me. I understand that your really upset with me right now, I hope you'll forgive me because I know it was a stupid thing to do. I completely regret it now. I just wanted some time to be myself."

I finished my speech and Charlie just stood there dumbfounded. He stared at his shoes, then looked up at me beginning to open his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked down again.

Finally he looked up from his shoes again and said, "Bella I know you need to be your own person but you need to find other ways besides riding around on that death trap. You're grounded for a month. No Edward in this house, and you are to come straight home for school and work, do you understand me?"

I couldn't even reply I was so shocked. I finally found the words to say, "If you don't allow me to see Edward then consider me gone." With that being said Charlie turned the brightest shade of plum I've ever seen.

He came over to me and screamed in my face, "You are not leaving! I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER AND YOU CAN HATCH THINGS OUT WITH HER!" I just calmly replied, "I'm 18 now you don't have any say in this whatsoever, I'm moving in with the Cullen's."

With that being said I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room, only to find my Greek god standing near my dresser with a suitcase in hand.

He looked over to me from under his thick lashes, all I could say was, "So, I'm guessing you heard our little spat, huh?"

I chuckled slightly but then started helping him put my clothes in the suitcase. He turned to look at me and asked, "Do you really think it's smart moving in with a house full of vampires?"

I shuddered involuntary at the use of that word. I met his topaz eyes and shook my head; before he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses from my ear all the way down to my jaw line. He never did kiss the place I longed the most. Instead he asked me if I was ready to go.

I just shook my head and looked at him pleadingly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Me finally being satisfied picked up my suitcase and started to head out of my room. Edward left through my window. I took off down the stairs making sure not to fall on my face. But of course I tripped on the bottom stair, didn't fall on my face.

Charlie was waiting to ambush me. He just telling me I wasn't leaving. He Finally asked, "Isabella why are you doing this to me?" I was surprised by how pitiful he sounded.

I whispered, "Dad I love you, but your not going to keep me from Edward. We're meant to be together. I know he left me but I've forgiven him, why can't you?"

With that being said I pushed him away and ran out the door. There was my Edward leaning again his shiny silver Volvo. He came over gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my bags and threw it in the back.

Then opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him as I got in. He was in the drivers seat within a second. He started the engine and pulled out of the drive quickly.

While he was driving his normal 110 mph the hole way there I grabbed his hand and drew circles on the back of it. Every now and then I would look out the window, but quickly turned my gaze back to the inside of the car, not wanting to get sick. I looked over at Edward with a smile only to notice that we were parked in front of his house.


	2. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character…sry I didn't put this in there the last time…

**2 ACCEPTANCE  
**

He looked at me with that perfect crooked smile that made my heart melt. Before I knew it he was at my door helping me out. I smiled at him and thanked him.

He put his hands on the car near my head pinning me to the car. He leaned in and I was sure he could hear the misbehaving of my heart. He smiled and exhaled in my face causing me to almost lose all coherency.

Finally he gave me what I wanted. A romantic kiss. But of course I can't behave myself and tangled my hand in his auburn hair. He Finally ended the kiss I looked up at him breathing heavily. And said, "Yes."

He looked at me completely confused. He finally asked, "What?" I looked at him and smirked. I repeated, "Yes. Meaning Yes Edward I will marry you!"

I looked up into his eyes and they seemed turn from just topaz to sparkling yellow. I knew how happy this made him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with so much passion I thought he might just lose control like I always had.

He finally pulled away to look at a breathless me. He pulled me into his embrace and started to spin in circles.

I cried, "Edward, please stop, I'm going to be sick if you don't put me down." With that he stopped and pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Edward you didn't need to." He opened the box for me to see the ring and I was almost blinded by the beauty of this ring. Before I could protest on him spending so much money on me he had it slipped over my finger. He stood up and carried me towards the house.

Before we got to the porch Alice came dancing out of the door with the biggest smile on her face. When I saw that smile I knew that she must've heard what had I just said to Edward. _God no, I'm not going shopping Alice. I want some time with Edward. We can go in two days!_

Edward seemed to have noticed the look of horror on my face and grabbed me to take me to the living room. Alice just gave me a look of disappointment and said, "We will go shopping, you can bet on that."

I just sat down on Edwards lap on his white love seat. He gave me a peck on the cheek and called his family into the living room in a whisper, sure that everyone would hear it. They all came in a flash and were sitting across from us in the large white couch. Edward started off, "We have some exciting news for all of you."

_**I'm sry these are short…I just don't know what I'm goin to do next…just keep waiting…I'll figure sumthin out…just review and give me some ideas thank you all!**_


	3. Planning Ahead

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS…SRY…**_

3 PLANNING AHEAD 

I looked down at Edward's and my hand intertwined and really got a good look at the ring. It was even more beautiful than out in the dark. It was a gorgeous silver band that had two small topaz gems and in between them was a heart shaped diamond.

I stared at it for an immeasurable amount of time. I felt Edward give me a nudge and I looked up at him in complete shock. He just gave me his crooked smile and I forgot why we were in the living room. He repeated making me return to reality.

"We have some exciting news for everyone." By then everyone had pretty much noticed the ring I couldn't stop staring at. I looked up and said, "I accepted Edward's proposal."

Alice was already bouncing in her seat before I said this now she was smothering me in a hug. "Alice…I…Can't…Breathe…" She let go immediately and gave me an apologetic look. I just told her it was fine.

Everyone came and congratulated Edward and me. After that Edward told them that I would be staying here from now on. Alice told me that after my two nights we would be going to Seattle to go shopping. She said after that we would definitely be going to New York to find the perfect wedding dress along with the brides maids dresses.

I knew there was no getting out of this so I agreed. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. But thankfully it was Friday so I would get spend some of the weekend with Edward. Edward saw that I was getting tired, so he grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to his room.

When I walked in the room I noticed a few different things about it. Now there was a queen sized bed against the back wall. It had blue and black stripped pillows along with a matching comforter. I knew that Alice must have seen this happening. I walked over to the bed but realized that I didn't have any pajamas. Edward noticed that I stopped and was thinking about something.

He asked, "Bella, are you….oh go see Alice I'm sure she has some pajamas you can use." He seemed to have read my expression, he just rolled his eyes.

As I walked to the door I gave him a kiss on the cheek, Edward just groaned and crawled over onto the bed. I walked out of the room with a smirk on my face. I made my way over to Alice's room and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come on in Bella." I opened the door and saw Alice sitting on hers and jasper's bed reading a book. "Alice do you have any pajamas I could borrow?" She gave me a grin and dragged me over to her closet.

Her closet was huge! It was so organized. One area for nightwear, one for the bags of dresses, one for everyday clothing. She walked over to the nightwear and picked out a blue tank with matching boy shorts.

I stood there wide-eyed and shook my head "no." She shrugged and said, "Well if you not going to wear that then I guess you can just wear nothing at all." With that being said I grabbed them from her and went back to my room.

Edward was still sitting on the bed. I told him I needed my human-minute. He just nodded and I headed to the bathroom. When I got out I had an idea for how Edward might think this changing thing through. I put on the PJs and got myself mentally prepared to pull this off.

_**Sry I know…I know what I'm gonna put in the next chapter I just don't want them all running into one another. If you have any ideas how I can improve this it would be appreciate….PLZ Review….thanks!**_


	4. Friendly Persuasion

**_KEEP REVIEWING...if ya want to know more..._**

**_4 Friendly Persuasion_**

I knew doing this would drive him insane and I possibly die if I made the wrong move. But I had complete confidence in Edward that he would keep control of himself. I threw on a robe over the sexy pjs. I cracked the door open and peeked out to see Edward looking over at me. I smiled at him; he seemed to be dazed from me smiling.

I chuckled at him and he broke out of his daze. I hadn't come completely out of the bathroom yet so he looked at me confused. He moved to the edge of the bed curious as to why I haven't moved yet. He started to get up and I came out of the bathroom. He looked confused about the robe. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss. He looked pretty disappointed when I pulled away.

I was extremely nervous on how to approach this. I finally looked down at my feet and said in the most serious voice, "Edward we need to talk." He looked at me like he knew what I was going to say. He was going to protest but I held a finger up to him lips.

"Now Edward, I know you want to get married before you change me but I want it to happen before we do. I want to be able to remember the first time we get married instead of letting those human memories fade. I know you think that I don't understand but I want to be able to have a normal, well not normal, but a regular honeymoon night."

With this being said I dropped my fingers from his mouth to let him speak, "Bella, I know but I don't want to damn you to this life." "Fine Edward, but you can't always get what you want." With that being said I pulled off the robe. His jaw and the robe seemed to be in sync because the second it hit the ground his mouth was as far open as possible. I smiled up at him knowing it would dazzle him. I leaned and started to trail kisses from his neck to the corner of his lips. "Edward why don't you want to change me?" I asked in the most innocent voice. He just stood there, mouth still agape. All he could do was shrug. I started kissing from right behind his ears to his collarbone making him shiver. I loved it when I had this effect on him.

Finally I quit. He seemed to snap out of his dazed state. He just looked me up and down and down and up. Finally I caught his face in my hands and asked him to answer the question. "Isabella…I love you, I just, I can't do it…."

"Edward if you're planning on changing me after the wedding why can't you just do it before, it's not that much of a difference. I won't stop loving you when I am changed. I'll still be the same person you fell in love with except the blushing, the sleeping, the clumsiness, and the beating heart. I'll never stop loving you and don't ever think otherwise."

Edward just looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes. Finally he answered, "Bella, I'll change you before the wedding only if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never wear those types of pajamas until after the wedding or the change. Okay?" I just giggled, "Sure, Edward, whatever you say."

I grabbed his hand a dragged him over to the bed. I was getting extremely exhausted after all of this persuasion. I lay down on the bed with Edward lying next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He started to hum my lullaby and I was gone.

**_REVIEW!! PLZ!! i'm workin on the next chapter...should be up in next few days..._**


	5. While you were awayFixed ending

I appreciate all of you that have reviewed. It's nice to know that ppl are reading. Keep giving me feedback! THANKS! I shortend up the paragraphs for ya…I understand it's hard to keep your spot with them being so long…so here ya go…sry about that! LOVE YA'LL!!

5 While you were away 

I awoke the next morning in the arms of my angel. He was smiling his crooked grin down at me. I just turned to him and whispered, "Good morning my angel." He looked at me with anguished eyes, but before he could object to me calling him an angel I kissed him as hard as I could.

Edward seemed unresponsive under me. I pulled away to look at his face. His eyes were suddenly fading from topaz to onyx.

I started to pull away, "Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Bella, I'm fine you just caught me off guard that's all" He gave me a smile but no like his normal ones.

His eyes didn't show it. I sat in front of him and stared at his eyes.

"Edward, you should go hunting today. You could use it." He just gave me a glare from under his thick lashes. "Bella, I'm fine I just want to spend the rest of our last day together, until Alice takes you away."

I looked at the clock it was about 1. I didn't realize I had slept in so long.

"Since you decided to change me before the wedding I'll go tell her that we don't have to go dress shopping until after I'm changed. She's not going to be happy. You can go today and we'll still have tomorrow to do whatever we want."

With that being said he gave me a quick kiss and said he'd be back later that evening.

I got up off the bed and went downstairs to find Esme in the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on a plate for me. "Thank you Esme."

"Your welcome Bella." Esme watched me finish my breakfast; she grabbed the plate and rinsed it off quickly.

"Esme?..."

"Yes Bella?"

"Well I was wondering, would it be alright if I started calling you mom?"

I've never seen Esme's eyes glow so bright. She had the brightest smile on her face and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.  
"Of course Bella, I consider you as one of my own children." The tears began to well up in my eyes. I gave Esme one more hug,

"Thank you Mom, for everything. For loving me and accepting me from the start."

She stood there stroking my hair for a while until my tears were dried.

"I need to go talk to Alice."

She nodded and I walked up the stairs grabbing the railing for support to make sure I don't trip and fall. Of course getting to the last step I tripped but caught myself.

I knocked on her door and heard her say, "Come in." She had the most depressed look on her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to hear what you have to say."

Of course Alice knew about our talk and what decision we had made.

"Well Alice since I'm sure you already know, Edward is going to change me before the wedding so we don't need to go shopping for the dress until after I'm changed. But we can still go tomorrow for 2 hours at the most just so I can get clothes for this week. Then I'll need a completely new wardrobe." I said that part for Alice's benefit.

She looked up at me and her eyes lit up a little more after hearing this.

"So is that alright then Alice?"

"Well, as long as we still get to go shopping then that's fine, but I was really excited about finding you a dress."

"Alice we're still going to find a dress, just a little while longer until we do."

"Yeah…I know…so what are you planning on doing today while Edward is out?"

"umm….I haven't completely decided. I could take a nap, or just hang around you if your not doing anything?"

"Nope notta thing. You know what we could do?!?!?!"

Uh oh this couldn't be good. She looked like this would have something to do with money. "What's that Alice?"

"We can look at wedding things so you can decide on what you want to have, so then we don't have to delay things too much longer."

Well I guess this couldn't be too bad I mean it's better than sitting up in mine and Edward's room missing him.

"Why not, let's just get this over with." Alice just rolled her eyes and danced her way over to a dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer that was filled to the brim with wedding magazines and books.

My mouth instantly dropped. I always knew Alice would probably have some wedding things but this much. WOW.  
"Close your mouth and start picking out things you like. By the way where are we planning on having this wedding?" smirking while she said this.

"Well, Alice I could ask you the same question. Well since I'm going to be changed, we'll have to fake my death and move so…I was thinking something like Paris or Rome. But I'm sure you already know which one I'll choose right?"

"Of course I do Bella."

"I think Rome for the wedding, Paris for the honeymoon. Is that what you saw?" Alice just nodded. I was so excited to be having my wedding in Europe it's always been a dream of mine to be married there.

"Now what colors do you want for the wedding? Besides white."

"Well light blue because it's Edward's favorite color on me, and topaz because I love his eyes." She gave me one of her brightest smiles.

"Perfect!"

The next thing I picked out were the flowers. I picked out a White and Blue bouquet of freesia and roses. The freesia was white and the roses were white with blue tips. Since I didn't need to pick out a cake, I decided to look for the perfect bridesmaid dresses for Rosaline, Alice, and Esme.

Esme is going to be the maid of honor. All of them in a baby blue dress, Alice and Rosaline's are silk halter dresses that overlaps on the v-neckline. The mid-section is pulled to the left side with a small silk bow.

Esme's dress is the same color but has shoulder straps and has a box cut neckline with a beaded mid-section.

I even picked out a few ideas for the guys' tuxedos. The groomsmen, Jasper and Emmett, will wear white tuxes with baby blue vests and ties. The man of honor, Carlisle, will wear a white tux with a topaz colored vest and tie. (Women's Dresses on profile.)

After checking through everything, I looked at the clock to notice that 5 hours had passed by. "Alice, this has been fun, but I'm really exhausted so I think I'm going to go lie down, Thank you for helping me with all of this."

"Your welcome Bella, and hey since Edward went off hunting today, I'll let you have him for the rest of the week without shopping, you can just borrow some of my clothes." I walked out of her room to my room probably glowing for all I knew. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I laid there for about a half and hour but just couldn't fall asleep. I got up and walked over to Edward's massive stereo system and found my favorite CD I'd only received in September. Listening to my lullaby play I curled up on our bed and drifted into the darkness.


	6. Wanna Bet?

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm sorry this has taken so long I just don't know what to write about…keep reviewing and I'll try to write some more…and get it to you as quickly as possible.**_

_**6 Wanna Bet?**_

The next morning I awoke with anticipation to see my angels face. Luckily I found him sitting on his leather couch watching me wake up.

I gave him my best morning smile. His eyes were back to their topaz color.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep last night?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"Okay…how was your hunting trip last night?"

"Fine…so what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…well I'm not sure…do you have ideas?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the meadow…" He began to smile…probably thinking about the same things I was.

The first time we went to the meadow and saw each other for who are and not what we are. The first time we shared what our true feelings were and still are for each other. This too made me smile.

"What do you say?" raising one of his perfect brows.

"That's sounds perfect."

Of course when we were having our perfect moment, my stomach gave a loud growl. I knew that I was turning a light crimson color. Edward just laughed.

"Feeding time for the human, ay?"

"I guess it kind of sounds that way huh?" I gave a small chuckle; Edward came over to me and pulled me off the bed.

He looked into my eyes and whispered along my neck, "I love you Isabella Cul-Swan." I pulled away to look at his face. He looked slightly embarrassed and if he could blush I'm sure he would have been.

"What did you just call me?"

"Well I was just thinking about us getting married and it just slipped out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Edward, by the way I liked how that was beginning to sound. Isabella Cullen. I love it." He gave me his famous crooked smile and I gave him a peck on his wonderful cool lips.

He picked me up and ran me downstairs and got me a bowl and a small carton of milk out with my favorite cereal Raisin Bran. I poured the cereal and milk into my bowl and ate quickly. The whole time Edward watched as I ate.

After that he grabbed my hands and threw me on his back. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck knowing that I couldn't hurt him even if I tried. I wanted to keep my eyes opened. I knew I could handle it now.

I thought it would be fun to tease him while he was running like this so I started kissing him behind his ears and down to his shoulder. I heard him give out a light moan. I moved my hands down to his sides and ran my hands along his abdomen; he let out another small moan and suddenly stopped.

I almost fell right over his shoulder.

He pulled me off of his back and looked into my eyes. I noticed something completely unexpected. His eyes were probably the brightest I've ever seen them.

I didn't know what emotion he was going through. His face didn't give away anything.

For the first time I was kind of scared. I didn't know what to expect.

He leaned down to my neck. And took inhaled deeply. I thought he might just loose control this time. Oh no..i knew I went too far…I'm going to die just because I was teasing Edward.

He must have seen the horrified look on my face, but he cracked, a huge grin spread across his perfect face.

"Bella, you know if you keep doing that to me I might just run into a tree. But you have to behave. I don't know if I can control myself if you go off doing that without warning." He gave me a long passionate but making sure he stayed in control of himself kiss.

Of course me being the greedy kisser that I am I had to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He didn't resist at first but of course I opened my mouth in a wild gasp and continued to kiss him. He slowly pushed me away. I hunched over grabbing my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Bella…behave…"

"I know…I'm sorry…I just want to give you every ounce of passion that's inside of me." I knew I shouldn't have said that because I've kept those feelings bottled up inside of me for quite a while.

I could feel the blood running to my face.

Edward chuckled and I gave him a dirty look.

"I know but at the end of the week we can show each other all of that passion that's built up inside the both of us." I smiled at the thought.

He grabbed me again and threw me on his back once more. Within a minute we were at 'our' meadow. I looked around and saw the flowers that were in blossom covering the meadows floor.

There was a blanket lying on the ground. We walked over to it hand in hand.

We sat down together. As if it were perfect timing the sun peeked out of the cloudy sky.

Edward was leaning back on his hand sitting cross-legged in front of me.

I looked up to his face but his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping right there.

I was going to grab his hand to start to study the facets in his skin like always, but I thought it would be funny to take him by surprise.

I grabbed his hand and began caressing it. Then I jumped as fast as I could on to him.

He fell back onto the ground with me on top of him.

The look on his face was priceless.

He sat there stunned. His eyes weren't onyx yet but getting extremely close. He had the funniest expression. It was between confusion and complete shock.

I started to giggle as he just glared at me.

"Oh, Isabella I'm going to get you back for that."

In a split second I was on the ground laughing. Edward had me pinned to the ground and was tickling me.

"Haha…Edward…haha…stop it…haha…if you…haha…don't stop….haha…you won't get….haha…any kisses…haha… for a…haha…week!"

Edward immediately stopped.

"You wouldn't even dream of that. You know that you wouldn't be able to survive." Edward said eyeing me skeptically.

"Oh that's what you think. You're the one that can't keep your hands off of me." Giving him my own glare.

"Fine then I guess we'll see who will break down first."

"And what's the loser have to do?"

"Hmm…go shopping with Alice..."

He must have really thought I wouldn't last because he knows how much I hate going shopping.

I layed there on top of him until the sun started to set. It was all so perfect. Edward and I both stood knowing we should probably get back to the house.

He grabbed me and threw me on his back once more.

We were back at the house within a few minutes. He carried me up the stairs to his room.

He had me against the wall and started to lean in to kiss me but I moved and he ended up kissing the wall.

"Ah ah ah, Edward don't you remember…our little bet?" I gave him a smug smile and he just looked dishearten. He was going to bust…anytime this week. I knew it.


	7. Long Day

_**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING EVERYONE WAITING SO LONG, I was planning on getting this chapter done yesterday…but I wanted to add to it instead of keeping you all having…completely…haha…Keep reviewing…thanks everyone that has so far….I just haven't quite figured out what I want to write about…plz keep reviewing I'll try to get more chapters up.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters, not even Mr. banner...he's stephenie's too...lol_**

**_7 Long Day_**

I lay down on the bed with Edward next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He began humming my lullaby and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a soft melodic voice.

"Bella, honey, it's time to get up we have school today."

"Five more minutes please…."

"Nope, no more minutes it's going on seven."

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom mumbling, "you could've gotten me up earlier…."

"I know darling but since I don't get to kiss you I wanted the next best thing, to watch you sleep." Aww…some of the things Edward said some days were so sweet.

I finished my shower and threw my hair into a ponytail and changed into a nice baby blue V-neck halter and a pair of tight jeans I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Edward staring at the floor with two backpacks in his hands near the door.

He realized I was in the room and looked up to see what I was wearing and dropped the bags and his jaw.

I could see the anguish in his eyes. He let out a small groan.

This was going to be a long week, not only for him but for me as well. I know that I couldn't let him get to close to me because he might dazzle me. If that happened I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

He finally snapped out of his daze and grabbed both of the backpacks and handed one to me.

"Thank you."

"Umm…uhhh….yeah…your..uhh…welcome?" He was literally stunned.

I took my bag and walked off giggling the entire way down the stairs.

He was back beside me within a few seconds.

"Bella you look absolutely enticing."

"Well thank you Edward." I replied in my most seductive voice and a breathed in his face.

I could tell just by his expression that he was stunned again.

I had to get away from him soon because I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I ran out to his silver Volvo. He was already there holding the door open for me.

"Thanks" I hopped in and he was in the driver's seat with the engine started.

We sat silently in the car for the whole five minutes to the school. His free hand entertwined with mine the entire time.

We both got out knowing that this week would be bearable without the other around to tempt. But it still broke my heart that we only got to spend time in between classes, biology, and lunch together.

By the time I got to biology I was sick of not being able to really touch him without it going too far.

We took our normal seats at the back of classroom. Mr. Banner wheeled in the cart with the TV and VCR. Thank god we were going to watch a movie today. I always loved that feeling between Edward and I when the lights went off and the electricity was there.

I knew he could feel it too; just by the way he would look over at me questioningly. I would just smile back.

Every time I did I could see his eyes cloud over. I never knew I would ever be able to dazzle the 'famous' Edward Cullen. I giggled to myself while I thought about that.

He looked over at me confused as to why I was giggling.

I shook my head. He shrugged and continued to watch the movie.

I couldn't take this darkness anymore it was making my eyelids heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

Edward saw me slowly drifting to one side and slide closer allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

I looked up at him and gave him a smile before I drifted off.

_Dream:_

_Edward and I were in our meadow. There were candles everywhere and a stereo set up. He bowed and ask me a question I always thought I would dread hearing. _

"_Bella, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" His eyes met mine and I knew I couldn't refuse. Even though that thought had never even entered my mind. _

_I knew it was all in the leading, and if Edward were leading me I would follow him anywhere. While we were twirling around the meadow to my lullaby he kept whispering my name,_

"_Bella…Bella darling I love you."_

"_I love you too, Edward." _I heard a chuckle and realized that I had just said that out loud. I could feel my cheeks burning up on me and I could hear another chuckle for beside me.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me lovingly.

The lights were still off and the movie was still on. He must have known that the movie would be ending soon and didn't want me to get into trouble for falling asleep on him.  
"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella, and I also love you." I knew that my blush had increased tenfold.

The lights then flickered on and the bell rang shortly afterwards.

Edward and I were off to lunch with the rest of the family. I knew that I would get to talk to Alice then.

He grabbed the normal tray packed with about everything you could eat at the school.

I sat down and picked my way through the food and ended up only eating half of a chicken sandwich and some carrots along with my juice.

Edward and I along with the rest of the family were talking about the graduation on Saturday.

Alice said that it would be cloudy and might possibly rain.

This was good news to me knowing that family would be there and support me through one of probably many graduation ceremonies.

I looked over at Alice…she looked like she was antsy about talking to me about something. She finally nodded towards the cafeteria door.

"Edward I'm finished eating, I'm going to go talk to Alice about some wedding plans for a little while. Okay"

"Yeah, sure, I'll catch up with you after lunch is over."

I walked off and whispered an 'I love you' I knew only him and the rest of his family could hear. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling his famous crooked smile.

He mouthed an 'I love you too.'

Then I brought my attention back to Alice. We walked out of the school and out to the parking lot. We stopped near the forest of trees off to the north of the lot.

"So what's the deal Alice? You looked like you were ready to explode."

"Well I came out here to talk to you for obvious reasons that you already mentioned to Edward."

I was confused then realized I told him I was going to talk with Alice about some more wedding plans.

"That's what you seriously wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, but I also wanted to give you some advice."

"Okay?" I eyed her questioningly.

"Well you know this whole bet thing?.." I nodded my head. "You need to stay strong through this because if you cave he knows that you couldn't threaten him with anything."

My eyes widened, I never even thought about that. If I caved i wouldn't be able to defend myself, but...if he caved, I owned him. I am so excited now!

"Ohh…I get it…I'll own him if he caves first. Right?" spitting out the words in my mind.

"Precisely! I know that it extremely hard for you to resist but I can always help. Just give me a holler." She gave a giggle.

"So what about the wedding plans?" I asked extremely curious about what else there was to plan.

She looked shocked and disgusted with my question. I didn't know what she was thinking about. I didn't forget anything, I don't think.

"THE WEDDING DRESS!!! OMG! I can't believe you would forget something that important!"

"Alice calm down, gees, I don't think they heard you in EUROPE!" She rolled my eyes at my response. "We can get it the day after I'm changed alright?"

She shook her head and was definitely pleased that I wasn't arguing.

Before I turned to head back into the school she asked me a question that caught me kind of off guard.

"Bella, do you want to help Edward lose the bet?" I thought about it carefully and nodded.

"If you want Edward to bust you'll have to do some teasing…"

**_REVIEW OR NO MORE!! Ya know I love ya'll that are reading this right?...haha..again sry it took forever! plz keep reviewing...shoot for maybe 40...thanks everyone!_**


	8. Planning

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!! I've had so much stuff going on lately…vball in Denver..spring break, funerals,& prom hope you guys all forgive me…plz keep reading! Love you all!**_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Before I turned to head back into the school she asked me a question that caught me kind of off guard._

"_Bella, do you want to help Edward lose the bet?" I thought about it carefully and nodded._

_"If you want Edward to bust you'll have to do some teasing…"_

_CH. 8_

_**Planning**_

_**THIS TIME:**_

I turned around a little faster than necessary. I began to wonder what that spiky-haired lady was thinking…

"Well…I think that we should have you take him on a date that he would like." She began. I nodded, it sounds good so far. "Then you can do this on Wednesday, Charlie will be on call that night."

The bell interrupted our conversation, knowing we both had to get back to class. I looked at her a bit perturbed. She "mouthed we'll finish this later." I didn't know why she would be mouthing it but then a cool arm slinked around my waist.

For a while there I forgot that Edward could possibly have been listening to every word that we just said to each other. I turned to smile at Edward who instinctively bent down to press his cold lips to mine.

Again I was to quick for him in this contest.

"Ah ah ah Edward, what do you think you're doing?"

"Umm…uhh…"

"Oh never mind, I know what you were planning on doing." He gave me a sheepish grin that **almost** made me weak in the knees. "Anyways…we better be heading to class."

The day passed as it normally did. When the final bell rang after PE Edward was waiting for me by the door to escort me to his Volvo that I've grown to love.


	9. Promise

Okay I know that the last one was really short and I hope this is a little longer! Plz keep reading and reviewing….if you don't I'll quit!! Haha…well I donno about quit….but it'll take me a bit longer to write the next one without the constant reminder of the reviewers….but love you guys! You're all awesome!

CH 9 Promise

It's Thursday everybody! Just to put that in there for ya. Bet only lasts until Saturday.

Edward held my hand the way home as we talked about some of the wedding plans.

"Edward?" I questioned. Edward looked at me as a go-ahead. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Wednesday, just the two of us since we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together without interruptions?"

Edward look at me curiously for a minute then answered my question, "That sounds wonderful." "Alright Wednesday it is then. I don't know what we'll do but I'll think of something this time. Okay?" "Alright sweetie."

The rest of the car ride back to the Cullen's was in comfortable silence. When we arrived Edward came over to my car door like usual to open it for me. I thanked him as I got out and grabbed his hand to go inside.

Edward abruptly stopped and I looked back questioningly. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a bigger box. I just about started laughing.

"Edward what are you doing…you already proposed to me once and I told you yes, what else do want?" I asked trying to stifle my chuckle.

"Very funny Bella this is something different that I just recently remembered I accumulated over my human lifetime. I think it would help me a lot if you would wear it. It was my great-great grandmothers and grandfathers. One is for me and one is for you."

Before I could even stop it from happening I had tears welling up in my eyes. Gosh I probably looked pathetic. Edward smiled up at me and opened the box. There in the box were two silver rings both had a larger stone in it that look almost like an opal. It had a glassy clear layer over top of it.

I looked at Edward, "Edward it's so beautiful. But what's the reason for this?" "Well I remembered the reason for this ring when my great-great grandparents had it. It was to protect each other and warn each other." I stared him acknowledgement becoming clear across my face. "Bella I know this almost sounds stalkerish but I want to know you're safe while I'm away hunting or at school when I'm not in class with you."

"Oh Edward, I think it's sweet, but I mean I'm not going to get killed or anything…." "Let's just not take any chances alright. I wanna be able to protect you if you're in trouble and I can't read you're mind, so…please just do this for me." He just had to give me his puppy dog face…even if he didn't try to I knew I couldn't resist.

I grabbed the smaller band out of the box and put it on. It immediately turned yellow. I wondered what that meant. Edward didn't even look at my ring. He just started smiling. I looked over to see that his ring turned the exact same color as mine. "Ahh…I get it now. It shows you what color mine is. And I'm assuming each color means something different right?"

"Yep, at least that's how I remembered it to work. Lets see yellow is….umm…with the one you love." "Ohh…terrific this is gonna be embarrassing…just something else to make me blush hard. But I love it anyway!" I wanted to give him a kiss so bad but I just couldn't do that to Alice. She wanted to ruin Edward. Oh I get it now. He thinks he can break me down by giving me this! Ohhh…that's it! It's on!

_**Well there is Chapter 9 I hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get 10 up and going…I'm not completely certain where I want this to go…but I'll try to be quick about it! PLZZ REVIEW!! It really means a lot that you all read! Thanks love you all!**_


	10. READ Important good news!

READ

READ!!

Okay so guess what!! I'm thinking that I should continue on with the story since I'm into the summer time and I've gotten over the Eclipse thing!! I just really need suggestions for what I should write about! I just need some ideas and then I can get writing! That's all I need are ideas! Where would u like the story to go? What do u want to happen with them? Just anything it will really help me get things posted way faster!!


End file.
